A point-of-sale (POS) device, an automated teller machine (ATM), or other similar device generates data associated with a financial transaction. For example, a POS device may generate data associated with the sale of an item, whereas an ATM may generate data associated with a cash withdrawal by a customer. Due to human error, intentional misconduct, or machine malfunction, there may be a desire to display or analyze events associated with these financial transactions.
Existing surveillance systems provide some monitoring of financial transactions. For example, some surveillance systems capture data associated with financial transactions for later analysis and reporting. Other surveillance systems store video images on videotape for later visual analysis and reporting of the event. Still other systems associate or overlay financial transaction data with video stored on videotape.